Season for Giving
by Serena Thorn
Summary: On Christmas Eve Ruby does some last minute shopping at the only place that's open; and gets her own Christmas wish granted in the process.


Title: Season for Giving  
>Summary: On Christmas Eve Ruby does some last minute shopping at the only place that's open; and gets her own Christmas wish granted in the process.<br>Rating: PG-13  
>Spoilers: None<br>Characters: Ruby, Mr. Gold, hint of Ruby/Mr. Gold, mentions Granny  
>Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time is not owned by me but by ABC. I'm just borrowing these characters for non-profit entertainment.<br>A/N: This was written for onceuponaprompt on LJ, prompt 009: Twas the Night Before Christmas 

* * *

><p>Christmas Eve was usually one of the quieter nights in Storybrooke. Most of its residents would be home, most without anyone to really even buy for. Decorations had been up around town for weeks, and the air had a definite winter chill. But those were the only true signs. No crowds in the various stores, no runs for turkey dinners, most everyone content to stay home as they did every year.<p>

The same was even true for Ruby and her grandmother. The years of Granny hastily wrapping the few gifts she had gotten for Ruby and being sure to put them under the small tree at the bed and breakfast once she knew the girl was asleep had long since passed. Now Ruby seemed more surprised when she received anything, just because she knew the strain that was on them year-round. As much as Granny hated their circumstances for that, it was also a bit of a relief. No more worries of Ruby trying to peek to see what she had gotten, no early morning wake-ups from the girl too excited to wait.

But that still didn't stop Ruby being sure to save just a little more of her usual tips so she could still get Granny at least one nice thing for Christmas. The old woman often seemed to expect even less than Ruby did now, but that only made Ruby want to get her something all the more. This being Christmas Eve, and after closing for most of the businesses in Storybrooke, made her quest a bit more challenging.

However there was one place she knew would still be open. It was no secret that most of the people in Storybrooke were lonely and often even tried to avoid Christmas because of how few people they had to spend it with. He was no different. And he often choose to work in place of going back to his home where the only people there to greet him were his hired help.

Ruby only hoped Granny would he happy enough with her gift to not care who she was planning to buy it from.

"Mr. Gold?" she called out as she stepped inside the pawn shop. It was dim, but he hadn't flipped the sign on the door to claim he had closed up for the night. Clearly, as the door had been unlocked and he wasn't known for forgetting to lock up.

"Ruby," he smiled as he emerged from the back room, carrying a box in one arm. "What brings you by on this Christmas Eve?"

"Last minute shopping, I guess," she half-chuckled as it was quite literally minutes from officially being Christmas.

"Alright," he told her as he set the box onto one of the glass cases. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well that's just it. I'm here to hopefully get something for Granny, but she's not the easiest to shop for. My first thought was one of the figurines you have here since mine's still such good luck and all, but she pretty much hates wolves in all their forms and neither of us really have a use for the mobile."

"Your granny, you say," he stated as he limped around the counter to one of the other cases.

"I guess I could go home empty handed, but it just feels wrong to even consider it," she told him. True she and Granny had their differences and seemed to be bickering a bit more often lately, but she was still her grandmother. And deep down Ruby knew that the woman really did want what was best for her, even if it made Ruby feel overprotected and downright stifled most of the time.

"In that case I'm afraid I must ask first if you're sure she doesn't mind you purchasing her gift from me." He knew well how the old woman thought of him, even a few of the names she called him when she thought he wasn't around. "I wouldn't want your good gesture to go to waste," he added as he looked back to her.

"Thanks. But it's my money, I earned it, and that means I can use it to get her something nice for Christmas if I want to. And if she doesn't like the where it came from, well, then that's not my fault. She at least has to appreciate the thought. That's what Christmas is all about, right?"

"She certainly can't fault you for your heart not being in the right place at least," he agreed. "But, let's see what we have then. If not a figurine like your own, how do you presume she would feel about a new tea set? Or perhaps one of the woodland paintings here?"

"I'm not sure the tea set would get a lot of use," she admitted as she looked to the one in the case. "Unless you've got a smaller set? Or just a tray by itself?"

"I'm afraid not. However, I believe there is an only slightly previously owned flask here, if you think she would like that instead."

"Granny tends to prefer her wine at home, though I might come back for the flask after Christmas," she mused.

"Okay then. Do you think she would prefer something pertaining more to a hobby of hers?"

Hobbies... Ruby thought for a moment. Then decided that just might be it. "There might be one. Is there any chance you would have knitting needles here? Knitting is pretty much the only hobby I can remember her talking about."

"I do indeed," he smiled to her. There were so many things in that shop, most couldn't even imagine. After all not everything was on display there in the front.

Truthfully Ruby couldn't remember the last time she saw Granny knit, but she still talked about it often enough. Often about how much she missed it. So Ruby had an idea she might appreciate this.

When Mr. Gold reappeared with them a moment later, laying them out from their leather binding on the counter, Ruby could hardly believe her eyes. They were perfect, shining even in the dim light of the table lamp and seemed to have a slight golden hue about them. Antique knitting needles. Who knew?

"I'll take 'em," Ruby grinned, her mind made up. Their price tag may not have been what she had hoped, but this was why she had been saving up for the past few months. And this way she wouldn't be greeting Granny with the news that along with her gift she had entered into her own deal with the man her grandmother despised possibly more than anyone else in town. However Ruby did sometimes wonder what Mr. Gold would ask of her should she ever make a deal with him. Why, she wasn't sure. But there was something about the idea that gave her a certain thrill.

Granted Ruby knew she would never be able to claim she got the knitting needles from anywhere but Mr. Gold's shop. But again Ruby hoped Granny wouldn't spend more than a matter of minutes chastising her for even being in his presence. She almost chuckled at the thought of how she would accept that as Granny's Christmas gift to her.

"Here you are then," he told her as he handed her back her change as well as the bag containing the leather-bound needles.

"I don't know how you do it, but thank you for these. I think Granny will really appreciate it. And even if she doesn't, I definitely do."

"I'm glad I could help. Though, as I said, I hope she's able to overlook a few of her opinions and appreciates you doing this for her." He was sure Granny would be none too pleased when she realized Ruby had come to the shop even to buy for her, certainly at that time of night. But Ruby's words were nice to hear all the same.

"So what about you? What were you hoping to get this Christmas?" she asked him, still not quite ready to leave yet. She was still in a bit of a giving mood, at least since he had helped her tonight, so she was willing to offer what she could. Particularly as it was the season for giving and he hardly seemed to be in a rush to leave himself.

"Some friendly company, I suppose," he answered, unable to keep another smile at bay as he looked at her. So far she had already managed to grant at least part of that wish. He guessed it was a bit cliché, being the wealthiest man in town though still not having anyone to spend such a famed holiday with. "How about you, Ruby? What are you hoping to find beneath your tree in the morning?"

"It's not the tree, or a what, I've been thinking about. More like a who under the mistletoe. I just don't want to end up alone under it," she answered. Even she knew there were plenty of men in Storybrooke who would be willing to pay for the privilege to make that happen for her, but too few of them interested her. In fact the only one who really seemed to interest her these days was the one who she doubted would want her. Wasn't that always the way? It certainly seemed to be, especially in Storybrooke.

Mr. Gold almost laughed from the disbelief of her statement. Ruby alone under mistletoe? He couldn't imagine it. Not in the slightest. "Somehow I'm certain that wish will come true for you."

She shrugged. "I was kind of hoping someone specific would want a Christmas kiss from me, with or without mistletoe, but I guess that's what tomorrow's for. To find out."

He still couldn't imagine anyone leaving Ruby wanting like that. How many men in Storybrooke had, occasionally, literally fought for her attention? How many had she been rumored to be involved with in one way or another? He didn't necessarily believe those rumors, but the idea of Ruby not getting her mistletoe wish was still astounding. However Mr. Gold chose to clear his throat in the hope of her changing the subject instead of lending his voice to that thought.

"Anyway, thanks for these, Mr. Gold. I guess I'll see you later."

He nodded. "Here, I'll walk you out. I should close up for tonight anyway."

She accepted his offer with a nod of her own, and turned to him when they reached the door of the shop. As he held it open for her with one arm, she smiled before asking, "Mr. Gold?"

"Yes, Ruby?"

Without another word she leaned into him, claiming his lips in a tender though slightly possessive kiss that she was inwardly thrilled to feel him return. And match. She broke it only another moment later, her eyes on his as she told him, "Merry Christmas."

It was then they both knew that, at least for them, this would be a very merry Christmas indeed. Now that they had each gotten what they had secretly been hoping for. Ruby had gotten her kiss from the Storybrooke man she wanted most, and Mr. Gold had gotten his spot of (quite) friendly company. Truly, it had proven to be a good night after all.

The End


End file.
